1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device in which an electroluminescent (EL) layer is formed by a printing method, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices exhibiting superior characteristics in viewing angle, contrast, response speed, and consumption power have extended their application range from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players or mobile phones, to televisions.
When the EL layer included in an organic light-emitting display device is formed by a printing method, uniformity in the thickness of an EL layer is determined at an edge of a light-emitting area according to the step of a structure around the light-emitting area including the EL layer. In a conventional organic light-emitting display device, the step of a structure around a light-emitting area is not constant. Thus, since the uniformity in the thickness of an EL layer is not maintained constant, the quality of an organic light-emitting display device may deteriorate.